Naruto Couples Wiki:Terms
This is a collection of terms that are commonly used in this wiki. Hopefully it will make things clear to some people, and help others to use these terms correctly. Terms Crack Pairing: '''Crack Pairing, Crack Ship or Crack Couple, refers to pairings between two characters that you would never expect to be romantically compatible and that would never get together. For example, characters that never talked or met. Crack couples are usually meant to be funny, but sometimes they actually happen. '''Yaoi: '''Also known as Shounen-Ai (Boy’s Love), it’s a term used to refer to a homosexual relationship between two males. '''Yuri: '''Also known as Shoujo-Ai (Girl’s Love), it’s the term used to refer to a homosexual relationship between two females. '''Love/Hate relationship: '''A Love/Hate relationship is usually between two people who instead of actually expressing their feelings, they bicker, but deep down love each other. Sometimes they will automatically say, "I hate him/her" so no one leads on maybe they do love that person. To be consider a Love/Hate relationship, the pairing must have both sides showing hate/love for the other part. If only one of the two shows this behaviour, it cannot be considered a Love/Hate relationship. '''Bromance: '''It's a strictly non-sexual relationship between two (or more) completely heterosexual men, that have close intimacy to the point of being mistake as lovers. This bond is normally only shared between two males that have a deeper understanding of each other, in a way no woman could ever realize. Their relationship is considered stronger than best friends but not to the point of lovers. '''Womance: '''The female equivalent of Bromance. Describing a strong and vibrant friendship between two straight women. This relationship can be described as being stronger than "best friends", but not to the point of homosexualism. '''Rival Pairing: Pairings that cannot coexist at the same time, always have one of the characters in both pairings. i.e.: ShikaTema and ShikaIno. Part I/ Part II: '''In this wiki, “Part I” refers to the first part of the Naruto serie, where Naruto Uzumaki is 12-13 years old, and it’s also known as Naruto Classic. “Part II” refers to the second part of the serie where 2/3 years have passed and Naruto is 15-16 years old, and it’s also called Naruto Shippuuden. '''Fillers: A segment of anime, whether it be an entire episode or part of one, which does not appear in the manga of the title. Fillers, as the name implies, "fills" an episode with non-canonical material which has been written usually by the same company which animates it. OTP: Short for "One True Pairing". It's the term used to refer to your favorite combination of characters in a fandom. Canon: Another word for official. Used quite often to differentiate between the official storyline from fan material, or fillers. Headcanon: An idea, belief, or aspect of a story that is not mentioned in the media itself, but is accepted by either the reader themselves or the fandom in general. If it is confirmed by the author of the story, it becomes canon.